Somehow: Russia x Reader
by Pulcinella
Summary: Having gotten amnesia, you wake up to find yourself in the bed of a strange Russian man.


_Somehow: Russia x Reader_

Your eyelids slowly drifted apart as your sight faded in. Your pounding head was resting on a pillow, and a blanket seemed to be covering you sideways, for some reason, your feet sticking out the bottom. You finally came to the conclusion that you were in a bed, but where? Wherever you were, it was cold. Shivering, you pulled up the blanket to your neck before you felt a mass on the other side of the bed, then a flood of body heat. You mentally panicked, and slightly turned your head. It was immediately filled with pain at the movement, but you decided to ignore it. A young, platinum blond man lay next to you, sleeping. A light beige scarf was around his neck, and a matching overcoat sported a war medal. He must have subconsciously felt you shivering and warmed you up. But who was he? Where were you? What happened... And who are you? You audibly gasped, causing the man's violet eyes to flutter open. He smiled sleepily at you, and pulled you in closer. He was extremely warm, which made sense considering his build.

"Are you alright, Sunflower?" That must be your name. You politely nodded, despite your head's painful protest, silently searching for the right words.

"Uh, where are we?" You had finally said something, though not exactly discreet, but after what seemed like years of hesitation, it would do.

"We're in my house, silly!" He let out somewhat of a childish chuckle, and you noticed his thick Russian accent. You forced yourself to laugh along with him, and jokingly shook your hand from side to side.

"I was just kidding, of course I know where we are!" You shivered once more, sinking into his warm chest. _Damn, why does he keep it so cold in here?_

~The Awesome And Amazing Time Skip~

A few hours had passed, and you were sitting on the man's couch while he made breakfast. Your headache had only grown worse, and you still had no idea what had happened. You figured it was amnesia, but how did it happen, and why didn't the platinum blond know?

"Suuunfloower!" The man poked his head through the doorway connecting the living room to the kitchen and waved a spatula. "Breakfast is ready!~" He seemed a little childish, coming off as sort of scary, somehow. You shivered yet again, and he relaxed his spatula arm. "Are you still cold?" He started slowly walking towards the couch and wrapped his arms around your waist, once again enveloping you in his warmth. Something glinted in the corner of your eye, and you looked down at his hand to find the spatula. Laughing a little, you drew his attention, and his cheeks were lightly dusted pink. Setting it down on the coffee table, he returned to warming you up. You turned around in his arms and wrapped yours around his neck, his fluffy scarf holding them back.

"Sunflower..." You smiled up at him, and he stood. The two of you were still interlocked, and you brought your legs to either side of his furnace of a chest. Resting your head on his shoulder, you realized for the first time that he was really handsome. He started walking, and you slightly swayed with his movement. He kissed your neck, causing you to giggle and start to think that maybe you did love him. Even though you didn't know who he was. Oh well, now or never.

"Um, I have something to say..." Curiously he looked up at you, wondering why you stopped giggling. "I-I have amnesia... I don't know who you are, or where we are, or what happened." You winced when he drew a long sigh, afraid that he didn't like you anymore.

"I'm sorry. So very sorry. It's all my fault." He looked sad, and his apology was quite confusing. "My name is Ivan Braginsky. I met you last night at a club. You were quite drunk, and you tried to hit on me. The thing is, I was keeping an eye out for my creepy sister, and at first I thought that you were her. Without thinking, I swiveled around and hit you on the head with my lead pipe. I never caught your name or address, so I decided to take you to my house until you woke up. I slowly fell in love with you, though. I hope that's alright, Sunflower~"

"Of course it's alright, Ivan..." You were actually quite stunned at how much of a gentleman he was, I mean, if you omit hitting you with a lead pipe. You snuggled into him even more than you had, and quietly sighed. "And I like it when you call me Sunflower. It's very... Cute."

"Good." He smiled and stroked your hair. "Because you are my special little Sunflower. And I wouldn't give that up for the world."

**Author's Note:**

Well, this one is a bit better than the others. I like the amnesia idea. But... I don't know. I think that you guys won't like it... :(


End file.
